Byzantine Empire (Pax Americana)
, , ,|Anthem = }} '''Byzantine Empire '''or Officialy Known as Eastern Roman Empire (Greek:Βυζάντιο Αυτοκρατορία, Latin:Imperium Byzantium), is the large Supperpower in the World, and Large Emergence Powers, and World Politician. When Begins At 330 AD, the Roman Empire Continues in East, and Expanded Into Mighty Empire, When Orthodox Christianity Formed, and Spreads all Across the World. The Byzantines Believe that the Byzantines Expanded, and Gives Independence with Romance Speakers, and The Byzantine Empire, and Prevent Fallen to Ottoman Turks. The Byzantines Loss bit of Land to Bulgaria due to Revolutionary War of America, and In 19th Century, the Byzantines Become Colonial Empire. The Byzantines Form Hispano-Byzantine Alliance until 1783, and Restored after War. When Napeleonic Wars Begun, the Byzantines Invaded by Italians, and Bulgarians to Assist Against Italian Napoleon, can Cause World War I 1801-1855 Long Years. When World War II, The Byzantines Royal Family had Fled into Rhodesia or Recife. since World War II Roman Empire or Byzantine Establishes as a Socialist Republic. After Cold War, the Coup'd Etat held in imperial Palace causing End of Socialist Dictatorship and Re-established Third Rome after Returning of Byzantine Royal Family. The Byzantines had An Empire to Expanded and Named Rhodesia, And Byzantines Reports, hundred of Berbers Have Converted to Christianity, and Orthodox Christianity, and Population Grows in Byzantine Homeland. The Byzantines have GDP Economic Rate, and is 27%, become Best GDP Economy in Top-40 in Europe and Top-100 in the World, and Byzantines have Highly Educated System, and More Highly Globalized Nation. Byzantine Empire have military bases from U.S., and Military Performances have Military Strength, the Byzantines Make Imperial Power. HistoryCategory:Pax AmericanaCategory:Nations (Pax Americana)Category:Byzantine Empire The Byzantines Tried to Fight, but Decline, Then Beginning of Reunification of Hellenic Lands, Eventually, the Byzantines have Absorbed Former Byzantine Territories, and Tried to Expand. Eventually the Eastern Roman Empire Re-Expanded into Revived Byzantines, soon the Byzantines have Taken over the Western Turkey. Soon Emperor Did not Convince The Expansion of Proposal and Restoring the Empire Economy, But Latins Expanded then Become Large Imperial Power, the Latin Revolt. Soon in 1453, the Reconquista Continues into North Africa, and Morocco are Europeanized, Eventually the Byzantine Emperor that Preparing for Christian Wars Against Ottomans, and Forced Islam Out of Europe and Pushing Islamic Influence from Europe, then Moscovy and Christian Tatars Conquered, and Emerged Into Modern Russia, and Russians Expanded into Modern Part of Russian Empire, and Russian Influence Expanded into Whole Modern Russian Empire and Forming an Alliance with Spain and Start to Alliance with Russia, but then The Colonial Era Begun, that Byzantines Settled in New World. Government The Byzantines have a Constitutional Monarchy and Parliamentary Law, The Byzantine Emperor is Anne Marie of Greece. The Law Passes. Governmental Sherrifs, and Crime Punishments. There Are Expamples of Laws Enforcement. the Court of Byzantine. The Imperial Senate have Lawyers and Attorney. The Armed Forces have Immigrant Soldiers. And Emperor Will Succeeded After His/Her Death, the Original Replacements, and Royal Family Eventually the Elections Made in Every After 7 Years of His/Her Term and Replacements Cause Death, Crime Punishments. The Imperial Palace Located in Constantinople where Emperor and Officials are There and Some Visits to Other Countries, and Meetings from International Leaders, The Emperor Gives Term and Reign for 23 Years or More. the Imperial Palace and Officials Called for Meeting and Gives Emergency Meeting. Space Technology The Byzantines have Space Technology, and Manned and Unmanned Spacecraft and Space Programs, It was Started in Conference Treaty Starts in Cape Canaveral International Zone in 1964, and Produced Spacecraft from Manufacturing Companies, and Imported from Other Countries, and Export Spacecraft to International Nations. The Byzantines Space Program Started in Treaty and Resolution in 1964, and Current, the Modern Current Use is Zarinthos Manned Spacecraft, and ISS Space Station Mission, also Proposal or Planned Space Mission and Events. The Technological Advances and Spacecraft Mission, the Official Space Agency is ESA (European Space Agency). Regions The Byzantine Regions are Formed, but Reformed into Modern Day, the Byzantine Government has Regional Provinces, with Governor, Regional Court, Regional Minister, There are Ministries in Some Autonomous Territories. Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Nations Category:Nations (Pax Americana) Category:Byzantine Empire